


Caretaker!England x AB!Reader-Sick Day

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Infantilism, Reader-Insert, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are feeling ill and Daddy England helps you feel better. A oneshot reader insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!England x AB!Reader-Sick Day

Ever since the day you told England that you were into Infantilism he was a bit shocked but at the same time he was delighted over it for you see he wanted to be a Daddy so he agreed to look after you as much as you want. Every time you went over to his house he would give you a warm welcome and proceeded to take you into the Nursery which he has set up for you from an empty guest room which the walls were painted in light turquoise colour with a teddy bear border around the walls, one side of the Nursery there was a cherry wood changing table fully stocked with supplies like powder, wipes, rash cream, safety pins and of course the nappies in both cloth and disposable, a closet full of baby clothes in your size, a rocking chair by the window that is covered by light yellow curtains which gave the room a warm feel to it and a large cherry wood cot that can fit 2 adults that has a Peter Rabbit plushie sitting on a pillow above there was a mobile of stars, moon, sun and clouds above the cot which you enjoyed it coming very much  
  
However on this day you weren't feeling well but you decided to visit your Daddy anyways so you went up hiding your illness once you knocked on the door and then the door opens where England is there to greet you  
  
"Hello (your name) I am so glad to see you"  
  
"Hi Daddy it's so good to see you" replied (your name) and then you let out a sneeze  
  
"Are you feeling ok Poppet?" asked England when he heard you sneeze "You don't sound like your chipper self"  
  
"Just a sneeze so there is nothing to worry about Daddy" said (your name) as you entered the house and then the sky started to darken up which meant it will start to rain soon but you made into his house just in time and being at England's house has a soft welcoming feeling to it especially when he makes tea before sitting on the sofa the British Nation begins to remove your coat and it place on the coat rack while you begin to sit on the sofa to wait for your Daddy to make some milk tea for you and as soon as you begin to sit on the sofa you begin to cough and sneeze again which again England goes to check on you   
  
"Are you sure you are feeling all right love?" asked England as he begins to feel your forehead and realizing how warm it is "Oh my Poppet it's no wonder you're not all right you have a fever. Looks like I'm really gonna have to look after you until you get better again"  
  
"But Daddy I am alright really" you reply but you begin to cough again and before long England takes you upstairs into the Nursery to make you feel comfortable. Once on the changing table he changes you into a cloth nappy and a loose nightgown, then he lowers the bars of the cot removing the heavy blankets and tucks you in before raising the bars again  
  
"Now you get some rest while I go get you some medicine Love" said England as he applies a cool rag over your forehead and then goes to the bathroom to get the medicine you will need to recover so he found the medicine along with a dummy that has a dispenser for it and then has it all set for you and then returns to see him/her checking to see how he/she is doing "Ok Poppet I got your medicine all ready for you to take"  
  
"But Daddy medicine is yucky" you replied as you stick your tongue in disgust when you hear the word "medicine"  
  
"I know it's nasty but it will get rid of your cough and gunk in your system. So I have it for you in this dummy so its easier for you to take and then you get some sleep" said England as he slips the dummy in your mouth and you begin to suck on it   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Love?"  
  
"Will you sing to me please?"  
  
"Well I suppose a song will help" said England smiling and then he sees that the rain has stopped and he had an idea for a song  
  
 _The rain has moved on  
And left a new day  
Nothing seems to move, everything is still  
It's just a perfect day  
  
The shadows and light  
That move with the wind  
Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spray  
Just another perfect day  
  
_You listen to him sing while you suck on the dummy and then you begin to get sleepy while hearing him sing   
  
 _On the wild and misty hillside_  
Fear is nature's warning  
Hunger here is never far away  
  
And all of this world  
Is for children who play  
Days that never end, always should remain  
Another perfect day  
  
After the song ended you fell sleep with the dummy in your mouth while cuddling Peter then England tucks you in and quietly lets you sleep and hopefully to check on you again  
  
A couple of hours have passed and you begin to wake up feeling much better and then you felt a warm sensation in your bottom and then you call out to your Daddy which made England get up from his knitting to go see how you are doing  
  
"Are you feeling better now my little one?"  
  
"Yes Daddy but I feel uncomfortable" you replied while looking up at the British man's green eyes   
  
"Well then let's get your nappy changed" said England as he lowers the bars of the cot to pick you up and walks over to the changing table. After the change England takes you downstairs to play for a while before dinner time "I think for safety measures I think it's best that you spend the night here in case you get sick again"  
  
"Ok Daddy" you reply back with a smile "On two conditions"  
  
"Oh? And what would that be Poppet?"  
  
"That Daddy orders take out for dinner tonight and two that you read me Peter Rabbit as a bedtime story"  
  
"You got it Love" replied England as he playfully ruffles your hair and makes a phone call to make the order while resume to playing with the toys England got for you  
  
*End*

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics used is "Perfect Day" by Miriam Stockley


End file.
